As is well known, tires are incessantly subjected to numerous mechanical stresses arising from varying causes dependent in particular on the type of vehicle, the driver's driving style, the type of route taken, the general condition of the roads on which the vehicle is traveling, and so forth. Each of these parameters has an impact, direct or indirect, on the type and severity of mechanical stresses and strains imposed on the tire in the course of its use. Furthermore, the lower region of the tire is particularly affected by these phenomena because this region concentrates many of the stresses, particularly because of the presence of the hook of the rim, which, being in direct contact with the lower region of the tire, produces a stress concentration region.